1. Field of the Invention
The technology disclosed herein relates to a piezoelectric/electrostrictive element provided with a through-hole electrode, and to a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional piezoelectric/electrostrictive element is provided with a through-hole electrode that is filled into a through-hole of a piezoelectric body (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-211047 and No. 2005-51840).
More specifically, the piezoelectric/electrostrictive element includes a first upper electrode, a second upper electrode and a lower electrode. The first upper electrode and the second upper electrode are formed on an upper surface of the piezoelectric body. The lower electrode is formed on a lower surface of the piezoelectric body. The through-hole electrode is connected to the lower electrode and the second upper electrode.
This type of piezoelectric/electrostrictive element enables application of a voltage to the first upper electrode and the lower electrode by application of a voltage to the first upper electrode and the second upper electrode.